Mending Her Heart
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: After Eddie left, Charlie and Bella move to Fells Church, Virginia. While at a park, Bella meets Damon and Stefan Salvatore. When he meets Bella, Damon makes it his soul mission to help mend Bella's heart... and perhaps steal it as well.
1. Moving

**A/N: My new story! My first try with a crossover so be nice! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD. If I did, Jasper and Damon would be mine!

Bella POV

I woke up at 6 a.m. to Charlie calling my name.

"Bella! Wake up!" He shouted from down the hall.

I groaned, and shouted back, "Dad! It's the first day of SUMMER VACATION! Lemme sleep!"

I covered my head with my pillow, as I heard Charlie enter my room.

"Bella! Honey, wake up! We're moving!" He exclaimed.

I shot up really fast at that. "Wait what? Dad, we're MOVING?" I asked in disbelief.

Charlie nodded and in a gentle tone, said, "Bella, honey, it's time for a fresh start."

I was still in shock, but then I noticed my room for the first time since I woke up. Everything was in boxes. "Dad! Is THIS why you slept all day yesterday? So you could pack at night without me knowing?" I asked.

With a smile on his face, Charlie nodded. He then exited my room so I could change.

Hmm... A new start? That calls for a new look. What should I wear?

I searched my entire closet, looking for an outfit.

At the very back of my closet, I found it.

White skinny jeans, a long dark red top and black ballet flats. I slipped that on, put my hair up in a side ponytail, put on some red lipstick and was ready.

When I was halfway downstairs, I smelt smoke and sprinted the rest of the way, resulting in me tripping over the last step. Luckily, I caught myself and ran into the kitchen.

There was Charlie, removing four burnt poptarts out of the toaster.

"Dad! You can't even heat up a POPTART?" I shrieked. Charlie grinned sheepishly and shrugged "guess not."

Laughing, I poured us some cereal as Charlie threw away the ruined poptarts.

30 minutes later

Finally, we were ready. I headed out to the truck, and was surprised to see Charlie following me. "Dad?" I asked, "what about the cruiser?"

Charlie smiled. "I told ya Bells. We're starting fresh. No more copping for me!"

Wait? Charlie? Not being a cop? Weird...

"Well what ARE you gonna be?" I asked, "I don't know yet. Possibly something involving construction. Maybe I'll build houses." He replied.

I nodded, still slightly surprised. And then I realized that Charlie never told me where we were moving.

"Dad? We're we moving?" I asked.

"Fells Church, Virginia."

**Woohoo! It actually let me UPDATE! Yea! Review!**


	2. The House

**A/N: This story's been out for a day, and I already have my first review! Yea! And FF is being a bitch again. So sorry if this-or any other chapter- is out really late. **

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, either Jasper and Bella or Alec and Bella would be together. If I owned TVD, Damon and Elena would be together. Is that happening? No.

Few Hours Later **(sorry, idk how long it takes to get to Virginia from Washington. If you know, tell me in a review!) **

Bella POV

We're now in Fells Church, at our house. Turns out, Charlie bought this house about three weeks ago without telling me.

He CAN have his sneaky moments...

Anyway...

The house has two floors. On the first floor, you walk in to a small hallway from the front door. On your left, there's an arch leading into the living room. On the right, there's a door to the laundry room.

Once you're in the living room, there's a door that leads to a half-bathroom. The room also leads upstairs-there's a spiril staircase near the back of the room- and to the kitchen/dining area.

Once you enter the kitchen, there is a sliding glass door that leads to a small backyard. Not much is out there, just some grass, an old tire swing attached to the branch of a tree, and a grill.

When you take the stairs to the upper floor, there's a long hallway. The first door on the right is the guest bedroom. The walls are a light brown, and the carpeting is white. There's a small closet, a dresser and a T.V. in the room.

The first door on the left leads to a small study. It's a small room, all that's in there is a desk with a chair and computer, and two bookcases. The floor is made of wood, with no rug or carpet, and the walls are a soft white.

Kinda blah if you ask me.

The second door on the right is my bedroom. I love it! The walls are navy blue, and the carpeting is a white-almost-grey color. The bed is white with blue sheets, and I have a wooden desk and computer. I also have a vanity, and full length mirror. I even have my own T.V.! My closet is a small walk-in.

At the end of the hall is Charlie's room.

His walls are a dark green and the carpet is brown. Kinda gives the room a foresty look. He has a small double bed with green and brown striped sheets. He doesn't have a dresser, just a small closet. He has a radio in his room, but that's about it besides the bed.

The room is totally Charlie.

And best of all... WE ALL GET OUR OWN BATHROOMS!

Yea!

"Bella! Come help me unpack!" Charlie yelled from his room. I was already done.

Ugh.

**How was it? Good, Bad? Did you like the description of the rooms? Review!**


	3. Strangers

**A/N: FF is still being a bitch. It's starting to get really annoying. Lets see if this works. **

Disclaimer: I own them in my dreams. But in reality? Nope.

2 Days Later

Bella POV

It's been two days since we came to Fells Church.

Charlie is still searching for a job.

I've explored a little bit, but never really took the time to actually LOOK at stuff. Fells Church is pretty small, almost as small as Forks, but just slightly bigger.

Really nothing much is here. The only things worth checking out are the library, the cemetery, and the park.

"Bella! I have a job interview! I'll be gone for awhile. Explore some! Go to the park, meet new people, do SOMETHING while I'm gone please!" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"K dad! I _was _actually planning to go to the park sometime today!" I shouted back. That was a lie. I'd planned to just hang around the house. But if it makes Charlie happy, I'll go to the park.

"K kiddo! Love ya! Bye!" He shouted again, before the door slam shut.

Well, I guess I'm going to the park.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, put on a robe, and went to my closet to look for an outfit. I chose a pair of dark red skinny jeans, and a black A7X tshirt. I put on a pair of black converse, brushed out my hair and was ready.

The park was just 5 minutes away, so I walked.

It was a pretty cloudy day, so I was one of the only people there. There was an elderly woman with her grandson, but I didn't see anyone else.

I decided to explore.

Just as I turned, to go down a pathway, I felt like I was being watched. I shook off the feeling, and continued walking.

When I was all the way down the pathway, I came across a clearing. I entered it, but just as I did I collapsed and started to sob.

The clearing looked just like Edward's and my meadow.

As I sobbed, I saw a shadow come over me. Two shadows. There were people here with me. I looked up...

**Haha! Cliffhanger! I bet y'all know who it is though. Review!**


	4. Meeting Them

**A/N: Let's see who the mystery people are (I bet you already know, but oh well)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And even though L.J. Smith and I have the same birthday, (September 4th!) we don't share ownership of TVD. She owns it.

Bella POV

I looked up and saw a man that looked like he was in his early 20's, and a boy that looked about my age. The boy had light, spiky hair, and green eyes. he looked to be about 6"0. The man had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and was about 6"3. **(Sorry, I don't really know what Stefan looks like, and even though this is based on the book, I love how Damon looked in the show, so I used that). **

With a trembling hand, I wiped the tears from my eyes, and asked, "who are you?"

Damon POV

I saw the most beautiful girl, laying on the ground and sobbing.

She wiped away her tears with a trembling hand, and a whisper so low I could barely hear it asked, "who are you?"

I stepped forward to help her up, but she shrank away from my hand. Why? Oh yea, she wants to know who we are.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, and this is my younger brother Stefan" I replied. Stefan glared at me. He doesn't like to be called "younger brother", but that's too bad because I'm six years older than him.

The girl sniffled and stood up. "I'm Bella" she whispered. Bella means beautiful in Italian. Oh how true that is...

Wait, why was she crying?

"Bella, why were you crying?" I asked. Her eyes filled up with tears and I instantly regretted asking that.

"My father and I... we just moved here from Forks, Waahington" she started, "there I met a guy named Edward. We were in love. But just shortly after my 18th birthday... he... he left me" she started to sob again. I balled my hands up into fists. How DARE that Edward-guy break this beauty's heart.

Then Stefan started to speak "where's your father?" Bella looked up with tear filled eyes and said "job interview. He won't be back 'til late" and Stefan offered "would you like to come home with us? I live at the boarding house. My brother lives in a cottage, but we'll go to the boarding house. Mrs. Fowers **(I dunno what the boarding house lady's name is. I would look, but I can't find the book) **will take care of you."

Bella nodded and stood up. She wobbled, and I grabbed her arm. "Can you walk?" I asked. Bella nodded, but ended up leaning on my shoulder a bit. We walked to my black Mustang and I helped Bella into the backseat. I got in the drivers side, as Stefan got shotgun, and I turned on the engine.

This is gonna be interesting...

**How was it? The Salvatore brothers are finally in! 3 Review!**


	5. AN Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys. Listen, I'm not sure when I can update this story. My mom's really sick and we don't know what's wrong. I'm worried. I will NOT abandon/give up on this story, I'm just gonna take a break. Sorry. :(**


	6. Vampires

**A/N: Hey! My mom's fine, just the flu, it just hit her pretty hard. She gets sick pretty easily, but she's not as sick now, which is good. Anyway, it's on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Apparelently, the Salvatore brothers are too amazing for me to own :(

Damon POV

I pulled up in Mrs. Flowers driveway, and then went to help Bella out. She insisted that she was able to walk on her own this time, but I wrapped my arm around her waist and I told her it was to make sure she didn't fall. That was a lie. I just didn't wanna let go...

We went up to the door, and Stefan opened it. I led Bella to the living room, and Mrs. Flowers was there, reading a book about witchcraft. She looked up. When she saw Bella, she gasped "oh my!" and hurried over to help us. Bella smiled slightly-though her eyes were still red and puffy- and allowed Mrs. Flowers to lead her to the couch. I internally groaned at the loss of contact. Stefan snickered quietly. Stupid Power.

When Bella was seated on the couch, Mrs. Flowers asked her, "what's wrong dear?"

And then Bella told us her story.

Bella POV

Mrs. Flowers asked me what was wrong. I knew she was a witch, because she was reading that book. No human would have a book like that. I also knew that Stefan and Damon weren't human, because humans aren't supposed to know about the "supernatrual" world.

For some odd reason, I trusted Mrs. Flowers even though she was a witch, so I told her my story.

"Well, before my father and I moved to Fells Church, we lived in a place called Forks, Wahington. There, I met a guy called Edward Cullen. We fell deeply in love and I considered the Cullens as my second family. But during my 18th birthday-which was almost a year ago-there was an incident. After the incident, Edward broke up with me and he left along with the rest of the Cullens. I was crying, in that clearing because it looked exactly like the meadow Edward used to take me to." I concluded.

Before anyone could speak, I directed my attention to Stefan and Damon and demanded, "I know Mrs. Flowers is a witch, because of the book she was reading. No human is supposed to have a book like that. But, I need to know what you are. I know you aren't human because-unless they accidently found out-humans aren't supposed to know about the supernatrual world. You didn't look the least bit fazed when you saw Mrs. Flowers reading that book, and even if you'd found out earlier you would've been slightly distracted, so I know you aren't human. What are you?"

Damon sighed, defeated. "You're right Bella, Stefan and I aren't human."

"Then what are you?" I demanded again.

They both sighed and together they said, "Vampires."

As soon as their lips finished forming the word, I bolted from the room.

**Oh boy. A little bit of drama's gonna be coming up. Review!**


	7. Different Types Of Vampires

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry if it's crummy, but I'm not to good with Drama stuff. **

Disclaimer: Books not mine, show not mine, nothing is mine! *Pouts*

Bella POV

I ran. I ran out of the house, and down the street. I just ran. Why did vampires always have to invade my life?

I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk, sobbing. Why? Why must I deal with all this? Why me?

I heard footsteps and looked up. Damon and Stefan were staring worriedly down at me. Damon tried to help me up, but I shrank away from his hand and shrieked. I just wanted them to get AWAY!

Damon looked heartbrokem. His blue eyes filled with tears. Wait. Blue eyes? Tears?

I glanced over at Stefan. His green eyes were huge, and he was running his peach-colored hand through his hair.

They aren't vampires!

I stood up and announced "you aren't vampires! Damon has blue eyes and Stefan has green! You skin is peachy! And soft! You aren't vampires!"

Stefan looked worried. "Bella, we are vampires" he said.

I was annoyed, "You aren't vampires! Vampires has rock hard, pale skin, red or gold eyes depending on their diet, have no blood, sparkle in the sun, and are ice cold!"

Stefan sighed. He said, "Bella those are the cold ones. A different type of vampire. The type of vampire Damon and I are, have regular eye colors, have blood and and soft skin. We do drink blood. We also burn in the sun, but Damon and I have special rings that protect us." He then showed me his ring.

He looked so serious that I believed him. I screamed again and ran. They caught up to me in an instant, and sat me down on a patch of grass, both at one of my sides, holding me in place. I sobbed. "Just let me go!" I cried, struggling.

Stefan shoke his head, "first I wanna know how you know about vampires" he ordered. I sniffled and whispered "my old boyfriend Edward... he and his family were vampires... I found out with research."

Stefan looked surprised and Damon growled.

"What'd you... drink?" I asked.

Stefan replied, "I drink from animals and Damon drinks from humans."

I stared at Damon in horror, and shrank against Stefan. Damon looked heartbroken and his eyes filled up with tears again. He then ran into the woods.

**Aw, poor Damon. And yes, in my story he DOES have emotions! Lol. Review!**


	8. Bella Needs You

**A/N: Poor Damon :( lets see what he's gonna do. **

Disclaimer: *Sigh* If I say it, it'll put me in a bad mood and I will make you wait a MONTH for the next chapter. Do you want that to happen? No. So I'm not gonna say it. Besides, you know anyway.

Damon POV

I ran off into the woods. Far away. I just needed to get far from Stefan and... Bella.

She didn't like me. She was disgusted by me. By my diet. She wanted absoloutly nothing to do with me. She didn't trust me.

She doesn't... love me.

I ran faster, faster, faster.

I felt Stefan contact me with the Power.

_Damon! Where ARE you? Where're you going? _He asked, absoloutly pissed.

_Away. Away from... Bella. _I replied.

_Damon! Come back! Bella... she needs you! _He was begging now. Why'd Bella need me? She hates me!

_Why? What happened? Stefan I swear to God if you hurt her I'll... _

_No! It's nothing like that! It's her father! He had a heart attack while driving and died. She needs you! I gotta go now, my Powers are wearing thin. _I then lost all contact.

Bella? She wanted me to come? She WANTED to see me?

This has gotta be a trick.

I didn't care though. I turned around and ran, full speed, towards the house.

**How was it? Sorry it's so short, but I wanted a cliffy! Hehe.**


	9. Moving In

A/N:** Awww. Lets see what happens. (OH btw. Most of this story will probably be in Damon POV) **

**Disclaimer: Me: Meh. I don't wanna say it. **

**Damon: C'mon Brittany **

**Me: But **

**Damon: Please? **

**Me: Fine. I don't own anything **

**Damon: Good girl **

Damon POV

When I reached the boardinghouse, I saw Stefan on the front porch.

"Where is she?" I asked. He replied gloomily, "parlor."

I entered the house, and walked down the short hallway towards the parlor. I entered and saw Bella on the couch, absoloutly distraught and Mrs. Flowers trying to comfort her.

Mrs. Flowers looked up and saw me. She gave Bella one last hug and hurried out of the room.

Bella then looked up and saw me. She sobbed again and I walked over to the couch, and sat next to her.

She collapsed into my arms. "Damon? Why? Charlie... so young... only 44... why?" She asked, sobbing into my shirt. I just sat there, rubbing comforting circles into her back.

"What'm I gonna do, Damon? I'm not ready to live by myself and Renee has hated me ever since I told her I wanted to permantely live with... Charlie. What'm I gonna do?" She cried.

I hated to see her so... broken. I know she hated me and once she was calmed down, she would hate me again, but I love her and I need to do something.

"Shh, Bella, shh shh" I cooed, "It's gonna be ok, you can live her, with Mrs. Flowers and Stefan" I whispered. _And not me... _

Ahh Damon stop thinking like that! She can never be yours...

Of course she can't! She's too perfect...

OK, I'm offically going insane.

I noticed Bella had stopped crying as much, and was staring at me.

"You really think they'll take me in? I'm not worth it..." she asked, her voice drifting off.

Wait? Did she just say she's not WORTH IT?

"Of course you're worth it Bella" Stefan said from the entrance, "and I'm sure Mrs. Flowers would love to have you. We have plenty of space."

And then Mrs. Flowers came in to the room. "Bella, honey, of course you can live here! I would love it!" She comforted.

Bella smiled and hugged Mrs. Flowers. She then went over to Stefan and reached up to hug him.

_But not me... _

**There you go! Good? Bad? Review!**


	10. I Don't Hate You, Damon

**A/N: OK let's see what happens! **

Disclaimer: For some reason Damon and Stefan like L.J. Smith better than me :(

6 Hours Later

Damon POV

Bella had been living at the boardinghouse for all of 6 hours and she already had Mrs. Flowers and Stefan wrapped around her finger. Mrs. Flowers thinks of her as a granddaughter **(Dunno how old Mrs. F is, but the books made her sound about 50-60 something years old) **and Stefan thought of her as a little sister.

I love her too. Just... I love her more than I should.

She had gone back to avoiding me. She was vulnerable at that one brief period of time, but that was gone.

She hated me.

I should go back to my cottage. But I can't. Not while she's here...

I'm sitting on the bed in one of the spare bedrooms where I'm staying when I hear my door open.

I look up and see my angel. It was 1 a.m. and her hair was messy from sleep. She crossed the room and sat on the bed. But the fartherest she could sit from me.

"Why're you in here?" I asked.

She winced and replied "nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep. And since Mrs. Flowers is in bed and Stefan is hunting **(Isn't it in TVD vampires can sleep, but they don't have to?) **I thought I'd come in here." She looked down at her hands after that. I whispered "I thought you... hated me."

She looked up after that. Her eyes were huge. "I don't... I don't hate you... Damon." She said before running from the room.

I sighed. Looks like I just made things even worse.

**Drama! I wish the thingy where you choose what genre the storys are had a third option. If it did, the third option for this story would be drama. Review! *Oh btw-that means by the way*-Elena does exist in the story, she just won't be mentioned much. And sorry, but I just couldn't resist using a Damon quote.**


	11. I'm Staying Here

**A/N: Yea new chapter! **

Disclaimer: Pfft. Pretty sure you know. If you don't, then you're just... retarded.

The Next Morning

Damon POV

It was 9 a.m. I heard the shower turn on in Bella's room. She was awake.

A few minutes later, I saw her walking down the hallway in black leggings and a purple and black top. The two inch heels on her black boots made her look slightly taller. Her hair was still wet from the shower and just fell down to the middle of her back natrually.

Beautiful.

She headed downstairs. I waited for a minute and then followed her down.

Mrs. Flowers and Stefan were at the table. Mrs. Flowers was eating scrambled eggs and bacon and there was a plate between her and Stefan for Bella. She sat down, and I sat across from her.

I then noticed her putting hot sauce on her eggs. Strange girl. **(I love hot sauce on scrambled eggs, it's really really good, I recommond trying it. Thank you to my older brother, Scott for convincing me to try it!) **

The table was quiet until Mrs. Flowers handed Bella some papers.

"What're these?" Bella asked, a look of confusion covering her perfect face. "It's paperwork for your house Bella. You're a legal adult so the bank isn't putting the house on market unless you want them to." Mrs. Flowers explained. **(OK, I'm only 13 so I dunno how all that house-stuff works. Meh.) **

Bella shoke her head. "No, I'm not gonna sell it. I may wanna move outta here someday, and if I do, I'll already have a house." She said, putting the paperwork on the table.

Mrs. Flowers nodded, but she looked sad. I could tell that she didn't want Bella to leave. Stefan looked upset as well.

Bella noticed this, and went over to hug them. "Don't worry guys, I'm not moving out for awhile. I love it here." I noticed her look up at me when she said "I love it here", but she looked down quickly.

"Anyway, I'm heading out. I wanna check out the cemetery. Bye guys" she said, kissing Stefan and Mrs. Flowers on the cheek. She glanced quickly at me before walking out the door.

**There you go! Next chapter something MAJOR will happen! Review!**


	12. Confession

**A/N: You guys are gonna LOVE this chapter! **

Disclaimer: Damon: Brittany, do you own Twilight or my awesomeness?

Me: *Sigh* Sadly, no.

30 Minutes Later

Damon POV

Bella still wouldn't wake up. I was starting to seriously worry. What if she was really hurt?

Someone knocked on the door, and Stefan entered. He sat next to me, glancing worriedly at Bella.

"Any signs of her waking up? Has she stirred or talked at all?" He asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. He really did think of her as a little sister. '

I shoke my head "not yet" I whispered.

Stefan looked pained and stood up to wipe a strand of hair out of her beautiful face. I growled at him, and he backed away with his hands raised in the air.

All of a sudden, the bed creaked. We looked over and saw Bella sitting up. As she did, Stefan went over to hug her. She returned the hug. He then, kissed her cheek and left the room.

She glanced at me. "What happened?" She asked. Oh shit. I can't just tell her I played stalker, following her to the cemetery.

So I lied. "You went out to the cemetery. Shortly after, I went to the library to get a book. I was getting bored of the ones I have. Anyway, the library is right across from the cemetery and I heard you yell. I ran into the cemetery, searching for you. I found you with Tyler. You were unconcious, and Tyler was leaning over you, about to rape you. I grabbed him and threatened to kill him unless he left. And then I brought you back here. The end" I concluded.

She slowly walked over to me, and reached up to hug me. "Thank you" she whispered.

As I held her in my arms, I decided it was time.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a sec, can we go to my place?" I asked. She looked confused, and a little worried, but agreed and followed me out to the driveway. When she saw what was there, she gasped.

"Damon! A... motorcycle?" She asked, looking horrified now.

"Yea. It's a Ducati, an Italian type." I said proudly.

I got on, and patted the space behind me. Bella gulped, but got on anyway and I handed her a helmet. She strapped it on, then wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. Oh how right that felt...

Aah get it together Damon!

I sped off down the driveway.

A few minutes later, we were at my cottage. I put the motorcycle on brake, and held the bike steady so Bella could get off. She jumped off and looked around.

"Wow. Nice place Damon" she approved. I smiled. took her by the hand, and led her inside.

I led her to the living room, and sat her down on the couch. I then sat down beside her, and turned to face her.

"Bella... I need to tell you something" I told her, nervous at what her reaction may be.

"What is it Damon?" She asked, curious.

"I love you..."

**I bet y'all just hate me don't ya? Hmm... how long should I make you wait for Bella's reaction? A day, a week, a month? Depends on how many REVIEWS I get! **

**1-5= month **

**5-10= week**

**10-15= day **


	13. First Kiss

**A/N: OK I only got 5 reviews on the last chapter, and obviously it hasn't been a week, but I couldn't wait that long! Plus the chapter idea came to me in History, and I couldn't wait to type it up. So you're welcome. :)**

**Oh btw. Did you know the 15th president was gay? Yea, my History teacher teaches us some weird stuff...**

Disclaimer: Me: *Pouting*

Damon: Brittany? Why're you pouting?

Me: I don't own anything!

Damon POV

When I told her I loved her, Bella froze. She wouldn't move. Shw wouldn't even breath.

"Bella?" I asked, worried. She wouldn't respond. Didn't even blink.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed her.

Her lips felt so right on mine. So soft, so warm, so full...

So perfect.

She started to respond a little, but then pulled back and shoke her head.

"This has got to be a dream" she muttered. "Why?" I asked her. "There's no way you would want to kiss me. There's no way you would want me. There's no way you could LOVE me." She whispered in disbelief.

I then took her face in my hands. "Bella, I have loved you since that very first day I saw you in that field" I whispered. She gasped slightly and I kissed her again.

Our lips molded perfectly together. Like two matching pieces of the puzzle.

She then started breathing harder, more pained and I had to pull back so she could have air.

She took a deep breathe and looked up at me.

"Damon, I love you too." She whispered.

**How was it? I loved writing this, it was so cute! Review!**


	14. Exchanging Blood

**A/N: Yea! New chapter! Oh, and this week, I have Friday off school due to conferences all day so I can update like mad! **

Disclaimer: Meh, sadly I don't own anythin :(

Damon POV

When Bella said she loved me, my heart stopped. It stopped. I just couldn't believe she loved me.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her. This kiss was long and passionete. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she tangled her fingers into my hair. We were now laying across the couch, with me on top of her. I lgrazed my tongue along her bottom lip and she granted me access and moaned. Our tongues danced together, and she was starting to breathe harder. She moaned again and pulled back.

I growled playfully and she laughed. I love her laugh. It is-quite literally-the sweest sound in the world. I've never heard anything like it.

I then started wondering if she would want to exchange blood and froze. WOULD she wanna do it?

Could she?

Bella noticed that I froze and put her hand on my arm. "Damon? You OK?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and smiled at her. "I'm fine Bella." I whispered, pulling her closer to me.

"You sure? You looked really serious and deep in thought. And that's defiantly not normal" she teased, giggling. I laughed along with her.

It was then, that I decided to ask her.

This would either wreck our relationship or strengthen it.

I hoped for the latter.

"Bella? Do you really want to know why I was so deep in thought?" I asked. She nodded, looking curious and slightly nervous.

"Well... doyouwannaexhangebloodwithme?" I asked really fast.

Bella laughed. Why?

"Damon? Would you mind repeating that? I didn't understand a word you just said!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

I sighed. "Bella, do you wanna exchange blood with me?" I asked, still fast, but slow enough so that she could understand what I was trying to ask.

Bella gulped. "Wh...what?" She whispered, looking slightly frightned.

"It'll be OK Bella." I soothed. "This is how we show our love. And... change people" I added the last part nervously.

She gasped. "You wanna change me?" She asked in desbelief.

I shoke my head, and she looked crestfallen. I quickly soothed her "no, no, Bella I want to change you, trust me, but to do that we'd have to exchange blood, and then I'd have to kill you and I'm just not ready for that yet" I explained.

She nodded and asked "you're still gonna change me right?"

"Of course I am Bella! But remember, I'm 23 and you're 18 so you still have some human years to spare if you want 'em" I reminded her.

Bella looked surprised. "You're 23?" She asked. Confused, I nodded. Bella laughed, "You act like a two year old!"

Playfully, I growled and started tickling her. Bella shrieked, and tried to fight me off. But I won.

"I hate you" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Well, I can fix that!

I laughed and kissed her. "Hate me now?" I asked as I pulled away. "A little..." Bella said, her voice drifting off, before I kissed her again.

When I pulled back that time, Bella smiled, "All's forgiven" she said.

Dang. I wanted to kiss her more.

I laughed, but then remembered what I wanted to try.

I quickly quieted.

"Bella? You ready?" I asked. Bella's eyes widened and she nodded, nervous. I went to get a letter opener from the desk. When I came back, I gently said, "If you don't like the blood, just tell me to stop."

Bella nodded, eyeing the letter opener.

I came closer, and gently picked up her wrist. Bella bit her lip. Slowly, I cut her wrist with the opener. Bella gasped at the pain. I glanced at her, telling her with my eyes that it would be OK before bringing my mouth down to her wrist. Once I'd finished, I pulled back. and cut my own wrist with the opener. Slowly, Bella picked up my wrist. She brought it to her mouth, and glanced hestiantly at me before starting.

After about a minute, she pulled away and smiled. She said, "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

**Good? Bad? Sorry, I don't really know how the blood exchange thing works. I did my best. Review!**


	15. The Motorcycle Ride

**A/N: New chap! Woohoo! And I'm gonna bring the Cullens into the story, but how? If you have any ideas, please leave them in a review! **

Disclaimer: Damon: Brittany's mad 'cause she doesn't own my awesomeness! Or Twilight's gayness!

Me: Hey! Not all of Twilight is gay! Just Edward!

Damon: Whatever.

Damon POV

Bella and I were laying across the couch, and Bella's head was in my lap. I was strokinh Bella's hair, occasionally sswirling the strands around my finger.

Bella was asleep. She was so beautiful, I didn't want to wake her up. But I had to. I needed to get her to the boardinghouse, or else Stefan and Mrs. Flowers are gonna kill me.

I gently shoke her. "Bella, Bella, mia dea **(Translation: My Goddess) **you need to wake up."

Bella groaned. "Damon, I love you, please lemme sleep" she mumbled. My heart skipped a beat when she had said she loved me. Damn. Am I ever gonna get used to that?

"Fine. I'll just carry you to the motorcycle" I said, Bella then shot up extremely fast at that. So fast in fact, that she got a head rush and flopped back onto the couch.

"Damon! Please not the motorcycle!" Bella whined. I laughed. "Well, the motorcycle's the only transportation I got. How else am I supposed to get you to the boardinghouse?" I asked.

"You could... run me there" Bella suggested quietly. I frowned. "Bella, traditional vampires **(Dunno if the type of vampires Stefan and Damon are have a specifc name) **aren't as fast as the cold ones" I explained.

"Oh..." Bella whispered, staring down at her hands.

I stood up and picked Bella up in my arms. "Motorcycle it is then" I said, carrying her out to the garage. "Damon! Please, no!" Bella complained as I put her on the motorcycle. I put her helmet on her head, and got on in front of her.

I felt Bella lean forward, and she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. That felt so good...

Stop!

As I sped off, I heard Bella scream and I screeched to a halt.

**Sooooo why do you think Bella screamed? It is NOT any of the Cullens!**


	16. Katherine

**A/N: Lets see why Bella screamed. **

Disclaimer: :( If I owned Twilight or TVD, I'd be doing this :)

Damon POV

I stopped the motorcycle and hopped off. I then spun around.

And growled as I saw her.

Katherine had Bella by the neck. Bella was struggling, looking at me with wide eyes. Katherine was choking her to death by the looks of it.

I growled and ran towards them. Katherine saw me coming and bit Bella, who screamed. Katherine then, dragged Bella over to a ditch and threw her down in it. Bella screamed, as she rolled down, and I heard her leg snap.

THAT WAS IT!

I looked at Katherine with hate filled eyes.

Why did she have to keep doing this to me?

I growled and lunged at her. I grabbed her by the abdomen, and we rolled on the ground. I was on top of Katherine, but she had my arm and snapped it. I hissed in pain, but my arm healed quickly and I snapped Katherine's leg.

As she hissed, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest tree. I grabbed the lowest branch and snapped it, resulting in having a great spear. I then ran back to Katherine.

She had been able to get up, and I had to set the spear aside, and fight her again.

Katherine put up a much stronger fight, and it took me a few minutes to pin her down again. I eventually did though, and grabbed the spear.

Katherine then whispered, "She's dead."

I plunged the spear into Katherine's heart, and watched in satisfication as she turned to dust. Once she did, I ran into the ditch where Bella was.

I sat down on the ground, and gathered Bella into my arms. I could tell she was fading fast.

"Bella, Bella please stay with me!" I whispered, tears gathering into my eyes, as I held her to my chest.

"Damon" Bella whispered, touching my cheek as she died in my arms.

**NOT the end of the story! And again, I need some ideas on how the Cullens will come in this! Review!**


	17. The Vision

**A/N: You guys are gonna hate me... **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I'm not good enough :(

Michigan

Alice POV

Jazzy and I were relaxing on the couch when I slipped into a vision.

As I did, I felt Jazzy squeeze my hand.

_Alice's Vision _

_I saw Bella. _

_She was with two people. A male and female. _

_The female seemed to be choking Bella to death, and the male looked ready to kill. _

_The female then, bit Bella and threw her into a ditch. _

_I could hear Bella scream and heard her leg snap._

_The male lunged at the other female. The female snapped his arm, and I heard him hiss. He seemed to get over it quickly, and snapped the female's leg. _

_As the female hissed, the male then ran over to a tree-faster than humanly possible-and snapped a branch. He had a nice looking stake. _

_He raced back over to the female, who was able to get up. The male looked irritated, and set the stake aside. They then, began to fight again. _

_The fight lasted longer, but the male eventually had the female pinned. He reached over and grabbed the spear. As he did, the female whispered, "She's dead."_

_The male staked the female in the chest, and the female turned to dust. _

_The guy then, jumped in the ditch and ran over to Bella. _

_He picked her up, and whispered "Bella, Bella stay with me" as he put her to his chest. _

_Bella reached up and touched the male on the face. She whispered, "Damon" before she seemed to die in his arms. _

_End Of Alice's Vision _

As I came back to the world around me, I gasped.

Jasper gripped my shoulders and shoke me asking, "Alice, what'd you see?"

I explained to him about what I saw, and noticed the rest of the family in the room, looking horrified.

Carlisle asked, "Do you know where this took place, Alice?"

Even though the vision never gave a hint to where Bella was, I seemed to know the location and answered, "Fell's Church, Virginia."

**Duh duh duh! The Cullens are back! Review!**


	18. Mourning

**A/N: OK, time to get back to Damon. **

Disclaimer: *Sigh* You should know

Back At The Boardinghouse

Damon POV

I was back at the boardinghouse. I had told Mrs. Flowers and Stefan about Katherine. And about... Bella.

Mrs. Flowers was in her room, sobbing. Stefan was with me in Bella's room, me on the bed, with Bella in my lap and Stefan was sitting in a rocking chair across from me.

I was holding Bella to my chest and crying. Why'd this have to happen? Why?

Stefan had his face in his hands. He was trying to hide it, but I could tell he was crying too.

Why does Katherine always have to ruin everything?

I can't bring myself to bury Bella. I can't accept the fact that she's... gone.

Out of no where, a phone rang.

Stefan grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked into it. The person on the other end said something, and Stefan replied, "Hi Elena."

Ah.

Elena said something, and Stefan's face clouded over.

"Elena, I can't. Not right now."

I assumed Elena asked why and Stefan replied, "It's family issues."

I almost sobbed when I heard that. Stefan thought of Bella as family...

Stefan frowned, "I'm sorry, I really don't want to right now." He said coolly into the phone.

I heard Elena yell something and Stefan said, "I don't care" and hung up.

Wow.

As soon as the phone conversation was over, the room turned silent once more.

And then I felt Bella stir in my arms...

**Oh boy. Looks like Stefan's in deep trouble with Elena. Review!**


	19. She's A Vampire

**A/N: New chapter! My head hurts, I don't really feel all that good, so I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda suckish. **

Disclaimer: ...I'm pretty sure you should know by now...

Damon POV

I felt Bella stir in my arms and brought her closer to my chest.

And then Bella opened her eyes.

As she did, I wrapped her in what was gonna be, a never ending embrace. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her.

It was then I realized that her teeth were sharp.

I pulled back and looked at her at arm's length.

"Bella, you're a vampire" I whispered.

Bella smiled, but whispered, "Damon, I feel so weak..."

She needed blood.

I glanced over at Stefan, but he wasn't in the room. But Mrs. Flowers was, so I asked, "Where's Stefan?" But she shrugged. Where was he?

He was gone another 15 minutes before reappearing.

And he wasn't alone.

He had a human male with him. The man was middle aged, was balding and had a beer belly. He was eyeing Bella, with lust evident in his eyes.

How dare he!

I growled.

The man looked over at me and sneered. I would've ripped his head off, but it was then that Bella decided to attack.

She was a natrual, sucking his blood like she'd done it a million times.

When she pulled back however, she said, "I still feel weak."

I hugged her, worried. She shouldn't still feel weak...

Why did... NO!

It was then that the horrible thought crossed my mind.

What if Bella didn't have enough of my blood in her system to live?

**Oh boy. Review!**


	20. There's A Way

**A/N: Let's see what happens... **

Disclaimer: Me no own.

A Few Hours Later

Damon POV

I've been holding Bella in my arms for hours. She's been growing weaker. Mrs. Flowers and Stefan are doing countless amounts of research. They need to find something to help her. If she dies...

I don't know what I'd do. Probably expose myself to the sun.

Bella moaned in my lap. She's been sleeping for the past hour, trying to gain some strength. I haven't told her that she could die. I can't worry her like that.

Bella shivered and I pulled her closer to my chest. We were on the couch, in the living room. Mrs. Flowers and Stefan were in the library. Bella shivered again, and gripped my tshirt. I bent over and kissed her forehead. She just had to live...

I can feel tears gather in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, embarrased. Just as I do, I hear somewhere clear their throat. I look up, and see Mrs. Flowers. She has a small, sad, yet slightly hopeful smile on her face.

"What? Did you find something?" I demand. She nods. I kiss Bella on her forehead once more, and gently lay her on the couch. I then jump up, towering over Mrs. Flowers.

"Show me," I demand. She turns on her heels, and heads back toward the library. I quickly follow her. She sits at the computer, and pulls up a site. I lean over, quickly reading the text. Once I've finished, I straighten back up and a huge smile forms on my face.

"Great. So all I have to do is feed Bella some more of my blood." I exclaim, already heading back toward the living room.

Mrs. Flowers grabs my arm. I turn around to face her, and narrow my eyes.

"What is it?" I hiss. Mrs. Flowers flinches slightly, but meets my eyes steadily.

"Damon, it's not that simple," she explains quietly. I frown and growl, "what do you mean it's not that simple?"

"You didn't read the entire thing. You just stopped when you thought that all you had to was feed your blood to Bella." She states. "So? What else is there?" I demand.

Mrs. Flowers takes a deep breath. "Yes, all you have to do is feed her more of your blood. But, there's only a 50/50 chance she'll survive." Mrs. Flowers explains.

I gasp. Is it possible my Bella still wouldn't survive?


	21. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but this has absoloutly nothing to do with the story. **

**I was just wondering... **

**Are any of you out there horse lovers like me? **

**If you are, I have amazing news. **

**I have a website! It's called: **

**horselovercentral **

**.weebly **

**.com**

**Yea yea, I know, weebly. No stupid comments on that please! **

**And sorry for the way I had to type the website name. FF wouldn't let me put it all together.**

**Anyway, go check it out! **

**Thanks!**


	22. The Cullens Return

**A/N: Lets see who it is. **

Disclaimer: Umm... I think you guys get the picture

Damon POV

We had done some more research before going back to Bella.

If the feeding of the blood didn't work, she'd be strong for three days then would start to weaken again. If that happened, it was pretty much guarenteed that she would die. No matter how much blood I give her would save her.

If the feeding of the blood did work, Bella'd become stronger. She would have to stay strong for a week, If she stayed strong for that long, she woud live.

I vote for the latter.

We went back to the living room and saw Bella sitting up and stretching. The stretch was a weak one though, and she was getting worse. I went to sit by her and Stefan handed me a letter opener. I swiftly cut my wrist and held it near Bella's mouth.

She looked at my bleeding wrist, then the blood covered letter opener and finally at my face. Her expression was one of confusion and slight disgust.

"We think this'll help you feel better, mia dea." I explained. I still hadn't told her that she could die. It broke me to lie to her, but I didn't want her to worry.

She still looked slightly worried, but brought my wrist to her mouth and started to suck. Oh how right that felt...

Ah! Damon, concentrate!

Focus!

She stopped, and already she looked stronger. The blood had obviously helped. She then got up, went to the desk in the far corner of the room, opened a drawer and took out a box of bandages. She opened the box and took out a bandaid. She then put the box away, and closed the drawer.

She walked back over to me and tossed me the bandage. "Put it on, it'll help your wrist," she ordered. I smirked and put the bandage aside.

"Damon! God damn it, that bandage is supposed to help! Put it on!" Bella exclaimed. I smirked again, and held up the wrist that was cut. It was now healed. Bella gawked at it and asked, "How?..." Before her voice drifted off.

"If a vampire gets injured, and has recently hunted, it'll heal fast. I hunted four days ago, therefore, my wrist healed fast." I explained. Bella nodded like she understood, but I heard her mumble under her breathe, "Stupid, god damn, fast healing vampire." I chuckled and pointed out, "You're one now to, you know."

Bella looked taken off guard and mumbled again, "Smartass." Stefan and I burst out laughing and Bella glared at us. Mrs. Flowers just shoke her head and smiled before leaving the room.

I took Bella's hand and kissed it, before leading her back over to the couch. Stefan joined us.

We were all talking about random shit when the doorbell rang.

I told Bella to stay where she was, and walked down the hallway to get the door. When I opened it, I hissed.

There were the Cullens. The stupid, gay, sparkly vampire family that destroyed my Bella's heart. And in the very front was _Edward._

He hissed and demanded, "Where the fuck is Bella?" I blocked his way, not letting him in when Bella called out, "Let the man whore in Damon!"

I chuckled and ran to Bella. The Cullens followed at a slower pace. I sat on the couch, pulled Bella close to my body, and kissed her on her lips, long and passionete.

Fuckward-hey I like that name!-hissed again and demaned, "Get away from her! SHE'S MINE!" Bella pulled away from me and I groaned at the loss. She smirked at me before turning her attention to Edward.

"Edward, last I checked, you left me in the middle of the woods, saying that you never loved me. So, that said, I am not yours. I belong with Damon." I smirked at Edward and the doctor stepped forward.

"Bella, please, you are a Cullen!" He said, practically begging her. She glared at him. "Carlisle, no, I am not a Cullen, because you left me. You don't leave family behind, so apperalently I'm not important to you. If anything, I am a Salvatore." She declared. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed her neck. She moaned slightly at the contact.

Carlisle stepped back and then a little pixie of a girl stepped forward. "Bella, what happened? I saw you being killed!" She practically shrieked. Wait, see?

Bella spat out, "Well, your little future seeing power didn't see everything _Aice. _I was killed, but I had enough of Damon's blood in my system and I'm now a vampire."

The Cullens gasped. Edward went ballistic. "NO! BELLA YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY A HUMAN! YOU CAN'T BE A VAMPIRE!" Bella replied calmly, but angrily, "I am not yours Edward. I don't listen to you anymore."

A vampire covered in tons of scars stepped forward. "Bella, your eyes are still chocalate. You aren't a vampire." I noticed he had a bit of a southern accent.

Bella glared at him long and hard. "Well _Jasper, _yes I am. But I'm the real version. I'm not a gay sparkly vampire like you. I'm a REAL vampire, the kind that burns in the sun."

Jasper frowned slightly and stepped back. This time, a tall barbie doll stepped forward. "Bella! God, get back with Edward!" She hissed. Bella looked slightly afraid of this one, so I stepped forward.

"Listen Blondie," I hissd. "Bella and I are together, she is NOT going back with Edward." Bella nodded her agreement. Blondie glared at me, but stepped back.

THIS time, a big bear of a guy stepped towards us. "Bellsy, please come back!" He begged. This time, Bella's face softened. "Emmy, I'm no longer with Edward. I love Damon now, but you'll always be my big trddy bear of a brother." Emmett smiled and crushed Bella in a big bear hug. He was very protective of her like a brother should be. I think I'll become good friends with Emmett. Maybe Jasper and I could become friends too, if we get to know each other.

The doctor's wife was the only one who had not spoken. She was too bust sobbing into the doctor's shirt. She was shedding no tears though. Weird.

Bella noticed me looking at the doctor's wife in confusion and whispered, "That's Esme."

The room was quiet except for Esme's sobs. And then, Edward let out a roar and lunged for Bella.

**Cliffy! Get me to 70 reviews and I will ease your pain.**


	23. The Fight

**A/N: Hey. I'm starting a new thing. I'm going to start dedicating a chapter to one of my reviewers, 'cause you guys and your awesome reviews are the things that inspire me to WRITE! Or should I say, TYPE!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing sister and friend, macymay201.**

Disclaimer: I pray to God everyday, hoping I can own TVD and Twilight. He hasn't answered my prayers yet.

Damon POV

Edward attacked Bella and they went flying into a wall. Bella's the one that hit it.

Bella screamed and I could smell her blood from here. Somehow, I knew that she was bleeding from her head.

Oh, that was IT!

I lunged for Edward, but before I got to him, I heard a tearing sound. It sounded like tearing flesh. And the smell of blood got stronger.

And then I heard Bella's agonized scream. He bit her.

HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING PAY!

I tackled Edward and we went flying across the room. We crashed into a wall, and I was surprised we didn't sail right through it. I was punching and biting him as hard as I could. All I could see was red. How fucking dare he hurt my angel!

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Stefan. "I can handle this bitch Damon. Go to Bella." He ordered, his green eyes staring into my blue ones. I nodded and he snatched Edward by the neck, and smashed him to the ground.

Once I saw that Stefan was handling Edward, I ran over to Bella. Her screams were agonizing, and it broke me to hear them.

The doctor-the one Bella called Carlisle-was kneeling over Bella. I hissed at him and he turned around, noticing me for the first time. I glared at him, and told him through my eyes to let me see her. He hesitated, but motioned for me to come forward. I did, while eyeing him. I didn't trust him.

I didn't trust any of them, except Emmett and maybe Jasper.

"Edward bit her." Carlisle said, his voice breaking. "Well _duh,_" I hissed. He winced at my tone. Good. "What do we do?" I demanded. Carlisle looked at Bella, who was screaming and thrashing around.

"I don't know." He whispered, defeated.

WHAT?

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" I roared. Carlisle winced again and explained, "If she were human, I'd suck the venom out, no problem. But she's a vampire, and a different type than I am. I don't know what to do."

I hissed, "Let me see her." Carlisle stepped aside, fearful of me.

Good. At least he's somewhat smart.

I knealt in front of Bella and asked, "Bella, mia dea, can you hear me?" But she just continued to scream and thrash around. I softly caressed her cheek, before putting my head by her neck, where she was bitten. I then sucked out the venom. It tasted like shit, and I gagged a couple of times, but eventually I got all the venom out.

Then, for good measure, I bit into my wrist. I winced slightly, but knew it would be healed soon enough. I placed my wrist at Bella's mouth, and somehow got her to drink a little.

She had stopped screaming and just lay still. I could hear Stefan still fighting with Fuckward in the background, but payed no attention to it or them. All I cared about right now, was Bella.

My angel. My goddess.

My life.

I sat watching her, and waiting for her to show any signs of her waking up. So far, nothing.

I suddenly heard Stefan scream and turned to see Edward slamming him into a wall, about to bite into his throat. I roared and attacked. Stefan slumped to the ground, but managed to give me a thankful smile. I half smiled in return, before turning my attention back to Fuckward.

I don't know how, but I managed to rip his arms and legs off. Emmett and Jasper ran them to the forest, and I tossed his head and torso in the backyard.

At least he was out of the way.

For now.

I went back to Bella and knealt beside her, holding her cold hand.

"Bella, Bella, I love you. Please wake up." I whispered, my voice cracking.

The others surronded us, but I hissed, only letting Stefan to kneel beside me.

At first there was nothing, no response, but then Bella opened her eyes.

**Tada! How was it? Review!**


	24. Explanations

**A/N: Hey everybody! Lets go! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Lilithcase39girl 'cause she has given me some ideas for some of my stories. Even if we're just talking, I could come up with an idea from one of our topics.**

Damon POV

Bella opened her eyes, as I gripped her hand. I was relieved that she was awake, but I gasped when I saw her eyes. They were an icy blue color.

Weird.

Bella tilted her head, and blinked as she asked, "What?"

Her eyes were back to normal.

What the fuck?

What just happened?

"Bella...your eyes... they were an icy blue color." I whispered, still confused. Bella's brow wrinkled as she frowned. "What?" She asked. I could tell she was confused too.

Jasper cleared his throat and stepped forward. I stared at him for a moment, and he stared back, silently asking for permission to speak. After a brief moment of hesitation, I nodded.

"Bella, I have heard of something similar like this. I've heard of the different types of vampires from my time in Maria's army, but I never believed the stories. Until now." He said, glancing at me and then back at Bella.

"Bella, there were rumors. Rumors about what would happen if a vampire's venom got into a different type of vampire's bloodstream. Again, I've never believed in them. But I think that's what's happening to you." He explained.

I hissed at him slightly; I was giving him a warning to get to the point. He nodded slightly at me before continuing.

"There are a few different things that could happen. Four to be exact. And what happens depends on what color your eyes flash." He stated.

"If they flash orange, it means the vampire that got bit is going to die." I let out a held breath. Bella's eyes weren't orange.

Thank you God.

"If they flash purple, you turn into the type of vampire that bit you." Good, she wouldn't turn into a gay ass sparkly vampire.

Another thank you God.

"If they flash green, that vampire will turn back into a human." Well, at least I wouldn't have to make her die to change her again. I would if I had to, but I didn't want my Bella to go through the pain that dying would cause her.

"And finally, if they flash icy blue, the vampire that was bit won't turn into the type of vampire that bit them, but they will obtain a vampire power." Jasper concluded.

Bella and I let out relieved sighs.

Looks like Bella got the best of the four scenarios.

But what was her power?

**Well, did you like the scenarios? Sorry they're kinda lame, but they're the only things I could think of. Review!**


	25. Bella's Power

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was stuck. And for some reason, FF decided it didn't like MHH 'cause chapters on the Doc Manager kept getting deleted. Grr. **

Disclaimer: Me: Damon?

Damon: Yea?

Me: Did LJ Smith call?

Damon: Uh... no

Me: But she said she was gonna give me custody of TVD!

Damon: I think that was Stefan prank calling you.

Me: Grr...

Damon POV

A Few Hours Later

We still don't know what Bella's power is. We've tried mind reading, empathy, teleportation and other powers.

So far, nothing.

Jasper's helping too. With his time in this Maria chick's army, he's seen alot of vampiric-is that even a word?-powers. But Bella has shown no signs of having a power.

Maybe Jasper was wrong.

Suddenly, Jasper was in front of me. Alice-is that her name?-by his side.

"Damon, I'm feeling doubt from you. Why?" Jasper asked.

I folded my arms over my chest and replied, "What if you were wrong? What if Bella doesn't have a power?"

Jasper tried to reassure me, "She will have a power, I know it."

I glared at him for a moment before relaxing. If anybody knew anything about what's going on, it's Jasper.

We went back into Bella's and my room. I noticed Bella's eyes glazed over. So were Alice's.

"Alice? What do you see?" Jasper demanded, shaking Alice slightly.

Huh?

Alice snapped out of whatever trance she was in the same time Bella did.

They announced at the same time, "There's gonna be a blizzard tonight!"

What?

Bella looked confused and Alice and Jasper stared at her.

And then Alice squealed.

And she was LOUD!

I cringed as Alice lunged towards Bella, and hugged her. "Bella! You can see the future like me!" She squealed. Bella looked surprised, but happy, and hugged Alice back. Jasper was beaming.

I was confused.

Jasper sensed my confusion and explained, "That's Bella's power. She can see the future. Looks like we have two future seeing freaks on our hands now."

I snickered, realizing that Jasper and I would defiantly become brothers someday. While I was snickering, Alice and Bella glared at Jasper and shouted at the same time, "Hey!"

Jasper snorted and told us, "C'mon, we gotta tell Carlisle!"

Who?

Jasper smirked at me, sensing my emotions and told me, "The doctor."

Oh.

God damn empath.

Jasper snickered again and grabbed Alice's hand. I grabbed Bella's and we followed Jasper and Alice out the door.

Time to tell... Carlisle.

**Well? How was it? And again, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Review!**


	26. Snowball Fight

**A/N: Again very sorry I have updated. Pretty busy. **

Disclaimer: Well, I got revenge on Stefan. But I don't own TVD or Twilight.

Damon POV

We're in the dining room now. Carlisle is at the head of it. All the other vampires are also seated around Carlisle. Esme was at the other end.

"Well, looks like we discovered Bella's power." Carlisle suddenly announced to break the awkward silence. The room was filled with awkward yesses and nods.

"And as promised, there was a blizzard." My Bella added, walking to the window. Every other vampire followed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder as we gazed outside, watching the snow fall.

"Beautiful" Bella murmured. "Not as beautiful as you," I whispered, nuzzling her neck. She smiled.

The room was quiet until I finally noticed Emmett out in the snow. Bella noticed him too. Suddenly, a snowball hit the window, causing Bella to shriek and jump back, and then causing me to fall backwards.

The room was instantly filled with laughter.

Talk about embarrasing.

Bella blushed madly as I growled. In a flash, I had her off my lap and I was outside, facing Emmett. At vampire speed, I made a snowball and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face.

YES!

Bullseye!

Emmett sputtered and growled and then threw a snowball at me. I dodged it and he pouted. Every other vampire was suddenly outside, throwing snowballs at each other.

It was The Ultimate Snowball Battle.

I ducked as a snowball flew over my head and then glared at Jasper. In a flash, I had a snowball made and ready and threw it at him. It missed him by a millimeter. Jasper smirked.

He got lucky.

Suddenly, I felt a snowball hit the back of my head. I spun around and saw Bella laughing her head off. I growled and she stopped laughing, now staring at me.

I growled again and she gulped. I started running at her at vampire speed, and she shrieked. She started running away from me.

She put up quite the chase.

Once we were far away from the house and everybody else, I finally caught up to her and pulled her to a stop. She spun around to look at me, curious as to why I stopped.

I got down on one knee and she gasped and covered her mouth.

It was now or never.

I took out a black velvet box. And, there with the snow falling down all around us, I proposed to her.

"Bella, ever since I first saw you, I was in love. You are my everything, and managed to find the good in me when other people couldn't. You are my goddess, and I'll love you forever and always. For eternity. So, will you do the incrediably amazing honor of becoming Mrs. Damon Salvatore?" With that last sentence, I opened the box to reveal a dimand ring that had tiny red rubies surronding it, on a simple gold band.

"Oh, Damon yes!" Bella squealed. I put the ring on her finger and she jumped into my arms.

We were engaged.

**Awww! How was it? Review!**


	27. Edward

**A/N: There will be some Eddie boy drama in this one. **

Disclaimer: I don't care what anyone says. ALEC IS MINE!

Damon POV

Bella and I walked back out to the house, hand in hand. I was extremely happy. When we got to the house, everyone was outside to greet and congragulate us. Pixie must've had a vision.

After a few minutes of, "Congragulations," and "I'm so happy for you's," everyone went inside. Bella and I were about to go in as well. We were walking up the front porch steps.

And then I saw him.

Edward was at the side of the yard, somewhat hidden in the shadows, glaring and growling at us. Bella backed up, frightened. I put her behind me and growled. In an instant, Fuckward was in front of me. We were face to face, barely an inch apart.

"BELLA, HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, grabbing Bella by the arm. Bella cried out and whimpered. I hissed. Fuckward didn't hear me. He was too mad.

Damn it.

"HOW DARE YOU BELLA, YOU ARE MINE!" He roared again, pushing Bella to the ground. She cried out.

THAT WAS IT!

I roared and attacked. Fuckward and I went rolling into the snow, and I was on top.

Fuckward growled in my face and then I was under him. Damn it. My arm was pinned behind me at an awkward angle and it hurt like hell. I hissed. Fuclward smiled evilly, and placed his hands at my throat.

And then he was on the other side of the yard. I slowly stood up.

Bella was on top of him, hissing and growling. He was trying to fight back, but without his damn power, he was defenseless.

Serves him right. Damn bitch.

Bella ripped off Fuckward's arm and he screamed.

Good. Let him scream. It was music to my ears.

All of a sudden, Bella was on the ground, Fuckward on top of her. I started running at him, expecting him to attack her.

He wasn't hitting, he was kissing.

I growled and the next thing I knew, I was on him. No one except me kisses Bella and lives to tell the tale.

NO ONE!

I was about to rip his stupid leg off, Bella watching, when we both heard someone shout, "STOP!"

Edward looked up and Bella and I turned around...

**Tehe. Cliffy. Who do you think it is?**


	28. Surprise Visitor

**A/N: Hehe. Lets see who mystery person is. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or TVD. Except Alec. :p

Damon POV

Bella, Edward and I looked up. When I saw who it was, I gasped.

It couldn't be.

It was impossible.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"K-Katherine?" I whispered. She was supposed to be dead! Katherine smirked at me and nodded. I felt somebody tug my arm and looked down. Bella stared up at me, confusion evident in her eyes. That and a bit of fear as well. She whispered, "Damon, who is that?" Katherine smirked when she heard.

I ignored Bella, and started staring at Katherine again. My Katherine.

My beautiful Katherine. She was back.

Wait...what?

All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled towards her. Katherine smirked again as she watched. I was walking towards her, I felt like I was in a trance. From behind me, I heard Bella gasp and scream, "No Damon, no!"

Ignoring her, I still felt myself being pulled forward by some invisible force. Finally, I stood next to Katherine, facing Bella who looked absoloutly horrified and also a bit confused. Katherine smiled and kissed me as she said, "I missed you."

Bella screamed and started crying. After Katherine kissed me, everything disappeared. All I saw was Katherine.

Katherine.

Katherine.

Katherine.

MY Katherine.

Bella ran towards me and Katherine hissed. When Bella was close enough, Katherine slapped her. Hard. Bella gasped and stumbled back, holding her cheek.

Something deep within me told me I should help Bella, something told me she was important, that I NEEDED to help her. But I didn't. I was Katherine's and she was mine.

Forever.

Bella stared at us, and seemed frozen. From behind her, Edward stood staring, probably not knowing what was going on.

Stupid boy. I really wish I had killed him.

Katherine stood on tiptoe-I was a good 6 inches taller-and whispered sweetly in my ear, "Attack. Bella."

I felt everything change.

Everything.

Slowly, I nodded at Katherine. I then fixed my gaze on Bella, who screamed again.

And then I lunged.

**Hahahaha! I'm evil, you don't gotta tell me twice. REVIEW!**


	29. Death Of A Vampire

**A/N: SORRY! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! DON'T HIT ME!**

D**isclaimer: Me no own **

Bella POV

I screamed horrified, and fell back as Damon attacked me. He was on top of me and we were on the ground. From where I was, I saw Katherine grinning evilly. That bitch.

I looked back up at Damon and froze. I quite literally stopped breathing. He eyes were red with hate, and he was snarling. At me. Slowly, he brought his face down to my neck. I closed my eyes and whimpered as I felt his teeth graze my neck. This was it. I was gonna die. And it was my love that would kill me.

I heard a sudden scream and opened my eyes to see Edward attacking Katherine. Damon lost focus, and looked back to stare at them. They were fighting and it looked as if Edward was winning.

I was right. Edward won. He'd broken a branch off a tree, sharpened it and then plunged it into Katherine's chest. She screamed as she turned to dust. I whimpered again.

When, I whimpered, Damon looked at me again. His eyes no longer held hate, but held love and concern as they turned back to blue and he got off me. I sat up and cried. Edward looked back at us, not knowing what to do.

I felt arms wrap around me and looked up into Damon's worried eyes. I cried and buried my face in his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Bella, mia dea, I'm so sorry!" He cried. I looked up at him. "It was Katherine! I swear! She compelled me to do that! I'm so sorry!" Damon cried harder and I hugged him.

"Shh shh it's alright." I whispered. "It wasn't your fault." He whimpered and I rocked him. I heard someone run off and looked up to see that Edward was gone. I looked back at Damon.

He'd stopped crying, but his eyes still held regret. I hugged him again. He whispered, "How could you forgive me that easy Bella?"

I looked into his eyes and whispered, "Because I love you." And kissed him. He pulled back and whispered, "You're incredible."

**Awww! When you guys saw the name of the chapter did you think Bella or Damon was gonna die? Review if you did! LOL!**


	30. Edward's Mate

**A/N: *Sighs* hey guys. Maaaaaajjjjjjjooooorrrrrr writer's block. I'm...I'm thinkin about maybe giving some of my stories up for adoption. I dunno...I'll think about it.**

Disclaimer: I would say Damon is hot and I wanna own him, but then Alec would kill me. *Whispers* although Damon IS extremely hot

Damon's POV

Bella forgave me for attacking her. I had thought that she offically hated me for life.

The woman is incredible.

Bella and I headed back to the house where everybody was waiting. Stefan was instantly at my neck. "YOU ALMOST KILLED BELLA!" He screamed at me. I cringed. His hold tightened around my neck.

I heard Bella crying. "Stefan no! Please no!" She screamed through her tears. Stefan looked at her, his face softened and he instantly got off me. "Sorry little sis," he said. Bella didn't reply, and just ran to me. I held her and tried to calm her down as best I could.

When Bella calmed down, Edward came over to us. Where had he come from? I thought he'd run off when Bella and I had our little "moment." Apparlently, he came back.

"Bella can I talk to you?" He asked. I instantly had Bella behind me and growled. He looked up at me. "Damon, it's nothing like that, I swear."

Bella whispered from behind me, "Damon, it's ok. Calm down, he won't hurt me." I looked at her and instantly calmed. Bella smiled and then looked at Edward. "I'll go with you. But if you try anything, I gurantee Damon and Stefan will gladly kill you."

Edward nodded and they walked into the forest.

Bella POV

Edward and I headed into the forest. Eventually, Edward stopped then turned to look at me. I looked at him.

"Bella, firstly I'm sorry. For hurting you. Hurting you when I left, hurting you when I tried to get you back." Edward told me, his eyes sad and apologetic.

"Edward...it's ok. I forgive you." I told him. He smiled.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" I asked. He grinned and nodded, "The other thing I wanted to tell you was this...I found my true soul mate!"

"OMG Edward that's great!" I exclaimed, giving him a brotherly hug. He hugged back. When we pulled away, I asked, "So who is it?"

"It's a girl named Bonnie. She also happens to be a witch." Edward told me. I grinned and hugged him again, "When can I meet her?" I asked. He said, "She's visiting some relatives right now, but as soon as she gets back."

I smiled and then we headed back. Damon was there waiting and I ran into his arms. He hugged me tight. I smiled and we went inside.

Everybody was inside, talking with each other. Edward told everyone about Bonnie and they all congragulated him. EVeryone was talking to each other when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Stefan offered. He got up and went to answer the door.

"Elena?" He asked.

**Uh oh. Review!**


	31. AN: Help Me Please!

**A/N: Hey guys. Sadly, this isn't a chapter. I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that. I AM NOT giving up on this story, but I need help. I'm having an extreme case of writer's block so I was wondering something. Do any of you guys have any good ideas for the next chapter? If you do, leave it in a review or if you want, PM me. (Though I'd rather you leave your idea in a review.) The person who came up with the idea I picked, will get a shoutout and a hug from the Salvatore of your choice! Hehe. So please tell me your ideas!**


	32. Elena

**Sorry I haven't updated, took me forever to decide which idea I was gonna do. Well, I finally decided on xxTVDloverxx's idea! **

**xxTVDloverxx: *Comes out and stands beside me* **

**Me: So xxTVDloverxx, which Salvatore brother would you like a hug from?**

**xxTVDloverxx: *Grins* Stefan**

**Stefan: *Grins and comes out* *Hugs her***

**xxTVDloverxx: *Hugs back* *Faints from happiness***

**Me: Sorry to those ideas I didn't pick, but there may be other times where I need help, so don't get too discouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Stefan POV (Had to do it for this chapter)

"Elena?" I asked in shock as I opened the door. It was raining and she was soaked. Elena lowered her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Can I come in?" She asked.

I nodded and then took her by the hand and led her into the living room. She looked up and then saw everyone staring at her and blushed. Her eyes then landed on Bella.

"Are you Bella?" She asked. Bella nodded. "Are you a vampire?" Elena asked again. Bella yet again nodded. "Stefan said he had some...family issues. Was it you he meant? If so, how?" Elena asked.

Bella sighed and looked at Damon. Damon looked back at her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Elena said, embarrased. Bella looked up and their eyes met. She then shoke her head, "No it's OK, I'll tell you."

She motioned for Elena to sit by her on the couch. Elena went and sat. Bella then explained everything that had happened. Elena's facial expression changed from shock, sadness, anger at Katherine, to happiness for Bella for having Damon multiple times as the story was told.

Once Bella finished her story, the room was silent for a minute. And then Elena got up, and walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged back. She had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me Stefan."

I nodded and put a finger to her lips. "Shh it's OK, I would've reacted the same if I didn't know what was going on." I told her. I then removed my finger from my lips and kissed her. She kissed back and the room was instantly filled with "Awwws."

Bella POV

I was glad Stefan and Elena made up. I barely knew Elena, but already she seemed really nice and I could defiantly see ourselves becoming fast friends.

I caught Damon's eye and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. I kissed back. After a few moments, we pulled away and so had Elena and Stefan. Everyone was smiling. Except Elena.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked her. "Umm...Stefan...before I came here, I had some visitors." Elena told him. "Vampire visitors."

**Uh oh! Cliffy! Who do you think it is? Review!**


	33. The Volturi

**A/N: Last chapter! More will come in the sequel**

**Disclaimer: Damon is not mine, but he is sexy as hell ;)**

Stefan's POV

I frowned and noticed everyone in the room doing the same. We were all puzzled. Vampire visitors?

Bella then stepped forward. "Who were they?" She asked.

Bella's POV

"Who were they?" I asked Elena. She looked down at her hands. "I don't know." She whispered. My frown deepened. "Can you tell us how big the coven was? What'd they look like?"

"It was a big group. But I could only get a good look at three of them because they were in front." She whispered again. She refused to look me in the eye. "Look at me please." I asked, softening my tone a bit. I didn't want to scare her.

She looked up and I asked. "Can you tell us what the three of them looked like?" She nodded and took a deep breath before saying.

"They were very pale and had red eyes. Not like the type of vampire Damon, Stefan and you are, but something different."

"The cold ones." I explained. She looked up. "What?" She looked confused and I realized no one has ever told her the differences between the two types of vampires.

"They are the cold ones." I begin. "Like the Cullens here." I gestured to them before continuing. "The cold ones have extremely pale, icy cold skin, have venom flowing through them rather than blood and have red or gold eyes depending on their diet." I tell her.

"D-diet?" She stammered, her eyes growing big. I nodded. "Ones with red eyes drink humans. Like your vistiors. Ones with gold eyes like the Cullens drink animal blood."

She nodded. "Alright." She says simply. She doesn't seem fazed by the fact. I gesture for her to continue. "Go on." I tell her. She takes another deep breath and continues to tell us.

"The one in the center front had long black hair. He had an Italian accent like Damon and Stefan and I think he had a Power because he made me give him my hand and he seemed to be reading my mind." She says. I pale slightly. Oh no...

"The one on the left had long blonde hair. I don't think he had a Power, and he stayed silent the whole time, but he glared and hissed at me at moments. He scared me the most." She continues. My stomach starts to get queasy even though I thought that was impossible.

"And the one on the right had long brown hair. I don't know if he had a Power, but he might've because he stared into space the whole time like he was studying something. He had some sorta weird depressed look on his face." With that, I seriously feel like I'm gonna be sick. Oh fuck fuck fuck.

The Volturi.

"W-what did they say?" I stammered. She lowered her eyes. "Well, they came to me last week shortly after Stefan and I had our fight. They knew if I was human and somehow they knew that I knew about vampires. I think they found out after the black haired guy seemed to read my mind. They said I had to be c-changed within a certain amount of time or else they would k-kill me."

Oh shit. "How long did they say you have?" I asked. "A w-week." She stammers.

Right when she says that, we hear a banging on the front door and it is opened to reveal them.

The Volturi.

**This will be continued in the sequel! I'll post a note on here when it's up. Review!**


End file.
